


How to Be a Superhero (Unfinished)

by 3MarcMolin18



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Alternating, Post-Skyfall, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, World of Warcraft Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3MarcMolin18/pseuds/3MarcMolin18
Summary: “我是被解雇了吗？”  M没有费神去搭理James企图幽默的举动，而是继续陈述他的观点。“自从天幕危机任务结束后，顺带一提那是一年多前了，你就没有离过职，没有休过一天假。你在任务和报告中没有休息过必要的四十八小时。”  James深吸了口气，缓缓吐出。  “你不是年轻人。”M平静地说。“每个人，哪怕是James Bond，都需要时间来平息伤痛，无论是肉体上还是心灵上的。逼迫自己最终会导致你或他人被杀。”  “所以没有另一个任务了？”James问道，站起身来。**  或者，James Bond被勒令休几天假，在烤肉店撞到Q，开始玩魔兽世界，动身去威特尼去见Q的家人（为了国家安全，当然了）。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Be a Superhero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704055) by [turningterrific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningterrific/pseuds/turningterrific). 



> 这是篇授权翻译。原著是一整篇，但太长了，于是我分段译。本来想再翻多一点再放出来，但鉴于我最近比较忙，就先放这些。这篇好甜的。魔兽世界的游戏术语翻译的我快要死掉。

  James Bond不是一个随意的人。

  看似漠不关心和真的漠不关心是有区别的。

  James不是Jim。他不是穿T恤和牛仔裤的那类人，不会成天待在家里看电视。他喜欢生活有所目标，厌恶懒散。太长的独处时间容易滋养令人不适的自我认知情绪。

  James最好不要花时间去进行任何回忆。

  他知道他擅长什么。他擅长诙谐的玩笑和性暗示。他擅长在高速运转的世界中隐匿，执行任务的同时让所有人为之倾倒。

  要成为一名零零特工，首先要、拥有极强的纪律性与过度的自信。

  James懂得他的长处。他明白自己的魅力，知道如何把要做的事做到最好。

  但他现在已经四十多岁了，而有时他的工作需要他去理解那些年轻人；在他在海军中立下功劳脱颖而出，获得同僚的赞扬和尊敬时，那些人大多还没出生。

  最近一次任务中他来到加利福尼亚的旧金山，潜伏在一家互联网公司中试图找出针对英国政府及其盟友的安全系统的一系列入侵破坏的始作俑者。

  什么，看在上帝的份上，是“看个Netflix放松一下？”

  一个带着鼻环涂着黑色唇膏的女人邀请他去她家里，拒绝了他去一家很会调马丁尼的当地酒吧的提议。

  他同意了，因为那女人很漂亮，而且他相当确定她掌握着对他的任务相当重要的信息。他从办公室（在那儿他学到穿一身精致剪裁的西装会让他极为格格不入，因此不得不换上衬衫牛仔裤，不打领带，而不知为何Q支部坚持要一张他这样的照片）开车回去的路上和Q支部通讯。

  “她邀请我去她的公寓。”James在回酒店的路上，要在那儿一直待到他们约定好的时候。“她说，让我原话复述，‘你可以过来，然后我们可以看Netflix放松一下。’”

  Q笑的太大声，James不得不把耳麦拿开远离他的耳朵。

  “我完全不知道那是什么意思。”James把车停在酒店停车场时承认。

  Q似乎平静了下来。“我觉得你的任务进行的很顺利。”

  “Netflix在这个荒唐的国家是某种性暗示吗？”

  Q哼了一声。“Netflix是——天啊你真的不知道什么是Netflix？007——”然后他又开始大笑，Bond翻了个白眼结束了通讯。

  James不是个白痴。他回到房间后上网查了查，得知Netflix是某种需要联网，提供付费影片和电视剧的应用。他注册了免费的两周试用。似乎是该这么做。

  而就事情发展看来，鼻环小姐非常乐意提供James期望通过酒和晚餐获得的东西。他只是不太习惯约会对象穿着运动裤和运动背心。

  任务在几天后圆满结束，James对Moneypenny抱怨，若是需要融入二十几岁的人的世界，MI6也许该派一个二十来岁的人，千禧世代，他得知他们是这样称呼自己的，去出任务。

  James没有“脸书”，尽管Peter（“Pete”，显然的）Miller，他的电脑顾问身份的假名，显然有，感谢Q支部和他们对于这个任务显而易见的热情。Peter也有一个推特账号，每天发点生活琐碎，对从交通到某种称为Chipotle的企业渗透进市场的种种事情发表看法。

  James要杀了Q。

***

  Q翻了翻Bond最近一次任务的照片，露出了得意的笑容。他在嫉妒，当然了，因为他一直好奇住在加州，在谷歌或者雅虎或者甲骨文公司工作的生活会是怎样。在他刚大学毕业时，他想过搬到美国去，到大型的软件公司或者网络公司上班，让他的电脑技术有所用武之地。然而现实是，他误打误撞进了MI6，发觉和近在咫尺的危险打交道，有层出不穷的问题要解决的生活令人着迷。

  他讨厌飞行，而且他十分喜爱他的家庭，因此住在好几千英里外和他们隔海相望的生活不太理想。他的姐姐生起孩子就仿佛一人扛起了英国人口问题的重担，而鉴于他目前（或者是永远）不想要自己的孩子，他的确享受作为舅舅的角色，如果搬到远方他会想念他的侄子侄女。

  但是Bond在加州，过着Q本可以享受到的生活的样子很好笑。Bond和他完美剪裁的西装和他的古旧保守的魅力（他的确值得一提的性吸引力和男子气概有很大加分），尝试融入一个没有人打领带，穿的鞋不是运动鞋就是夹脚拖的地方，这画面实在很有趣。

  身着定制无尾晚礼服的Bond信步穿过奢华的摩纳哥赌场的画面更容易想象。但是世道变了，现如今的西方世界中，有钱有权的往往都年轻随意。

  Bond在科技公司工作的第一天结束后（Q想说他的的确确想要警告Bond西服领带不是最佳方案，结果被漫不经心地驳回），他在回酒店路上就碰到可恶的年轻小鬼们，办公室里裸露的脚趾以及为何无人理解语言的艺术等话题抱怨了足足十分钟。

  Q静音了耳麦放声大笑，引得同事们纷纷侧目，而后解除静音冷静的告诉Bond应该在回家之前去一趟商场（被回以更多的鄙夷）买几条牛仔裤，卡其布裤子，和衬衫，并告知他不能把衬衫下摆塞进裤子。Bond对此嗤之以鼻，在走进Gap大肆采购时继续咕哝着抱怨。

  “我绝不会穿这种度假的鞋去工作。”Bond警觉地说，声音被闷在了正套上头的衬衫里。 

  Q大笑着告诉他不必如此，只是不要穿牛津鞋和雕花皮鞋，并发给他几个适合他身份的鞋的链接。

  最终，Bond还是显得有些突兀。但是他本就不该是二十五岁的样子。他只是需要看起来像是适合上级管理层叫来处理问题的顾问就可以。这身份要求他看起来不像James Bond，但他仍然可以穿着得体，衬衫塞进裤子。（他坚决拒绝把衬衫下摆露在外面）

  Bond毋庸置疑地魅力四射，且他很快发现在美国，英式口音就足以成为开启聊天的话题。但是脱离本性仍然让Bond心烦，而Q觉得烦躁的Bond格外有趣。

  看着一个博闻强识，镇定自若的人对“看Netflix放松一下”感到茫然，Q觉得这简直乐趣无穷。

  某种程度上这平衡了他们之间的游戏地位。倒不是说Q想要涉足Bond的领域，真的。但如果Bond无所不知，这就意味着他是完美的，而完美很无聊。

  有所缺陷却仍能取胜的人很有趣。而人们在发觉彼此的短处时就会成为朋友。交换弱点会带来亲密感，因为这意味着信任他人在看到自身弱点时还能更注重于他的长处。

  Q并没有企图与MI6的007特工，James Bond成为朋友，但是他的确喜爱无法预测，令人着迷的人。而JamesBond正是那类人。

***

  任务间的休息期是难以忍受的。

  James在伦敦停留的时间从来都不足以倒回时差，因此他的作息时间永远是一片混乱。

  为了方便起见，他在皮姆利科租了一间公寓，放了三四件弥足珍贵让他想要保存的东西。但除了这些，这里和酒店房间没什么差别。家居少的可怜，装修精简。他给装潢设计师只提了两个要求，舒适的床和坚实的墙，其他的就由她随便处置了。

  很明显她在James身上看到的是一张沙发，外表光鲜但不太舒适，几乎没有任何个性。

  没有什么旅行纪念品可放。James出差不是为了买纪念品。他养不活植物，出于明显的原因也不能养宠物。

  简而言之，他对他的公寓无甚感情。

  James很容易感到无聊。所以每当深夜失眠，他就去散散步。有时他路过一家酒吧，就会假装在执行任务，试图搞清楚每个人都在干什么，从哪儿来，想要什么。有时他会带一个床伴回家，但是最近，他常常是独自出门，独自归家。

  如果他走得很远，穿过沃克斯豪尔桥，那儿有一家小巧隐蔽的烤肉店，和MI6总部就隔了几条街。通常在进行的不顺的任务后，或是想要避开任何同事时，他常去那里。

  从加州任务回来的那天晚上，他在向M报道后走到了这家店。他选择了步行而不是开车回家，部分原因是他有点想吃烤肉。

  他点了单，在等候食物的时候听见身后有人清了清嗓子。

  “我就想是你。”Q说，在James回身看向他时给他一个笑容。

  “记得我背影是什么样子，是吗？”James回击道。

  Q大笑起来。“你在这里看上去实在有点格格不入。”他狡黠地说道。“事实上，我完全没想到会在这里看见你。大晚上的，在烤肉店里。而且还没打领带。”他啧了一声靠近James。

  “会结束的晚。”James不情愿地回道，“回家顺路。”

  Q咧嘴一笑。“你回家不是这条路。”

  James挑起一边眉，试图对Q很明显窥视过他的档案一事说点什么。

  “我们是间谍，”Q低声说，凑得更近了一点。“我知道很多事。”

  “很多是‘事’的计量单位。”James说，在他们叫他取餐时上前。

  包装袋已经很油了，如果他不快点吃掉烤肉的话，它就会浸透他的皮塔饼，尝起来口感就不好，何况还可能滴在他的裤子上。他走向大门，对Q点头示意。

  他可以看出军需官还想说点什么，但James已经度过了漫长的一天。尽管他享受和Q攻守进退的游戏，他没有心情听Q就加州的任务调侃他。他想坐在河边的长椅上吃掉油腻的烤肉，好放空身心，得以在回公寓后不借任何药物就能迅速入睡。

***

  Q看着Bond走出烤肉店。他对于看见一向平稳优雅的Bond出现在他最爱的夜宵店仍有些震惊。这家店在Q从酒吧回家的路上，每当他的朋友们来伦敦他们都会在那间酒吧小酌；而如果某天的工作特别不顺，他也可以在从MI6回家的路上稍微绕远一点买一点烤肉。

  当他终于回到公寓时他瘫进了沙发里，迎接他的只有非常冷漠的猫叫声。

  “好吧。”Q挣扎着站起来。“抱歉。”他对他的猫咪们说。

  他回家的时间很不固定，所幸的是猫不需要像狗一样遛，而尽管他们会抱怨，喂食的时间在难熬的一天后也可以稍微推后几个小时。他给两只猫各添了一勺他们非常喜爱的食物作为补偿。

  他的一只猫孤高且狡猾，因此被命名为Mycroft。另一只则，在初见时，傲慢而缠人，但又十分忠诚，总喜欢留意Q在做什么。他的名字是Sherlock。Q对此或许有些过分的乐不可支。更有趣的是猫咪们总显示出被对方惹恼的样子，有时甚至嘶叫着互相打闹。但最终他们还是会在客厅里松软的沙发上蜷作一团，仿佛只要没人在看时他们也能充满温情。

  喂过猫后，Q吃掉了口感完全变糟的烤肉。吃烤肉要把握一个微妙的时机，而他完全错过了。但他又饿又累。他今天处理了009在圣彼斯堡差点搞砸的任务，一整天所有人的神经都紧绷着。

  他登陆上魔兽世界，在公会里和朋友们聊了聊天，看了会儿电视，而后钻进被窝睡了少少的几个小时，直到他必须醒来，重复新的一天。

*

  两周后，Q在和M和Tanner开过极度折磨的预算会议后又光顾了烤肉店。他喜欢工作中的很多事，比如能接触到实验科技，秘密情报，得到上级鼓励研发和创新。但预算管理和所有政府官僚的行政事务？绝不是他喜欢的部分。

  他的头隐隐作痛，太阳穴突突地跳，而且十分烦躁。他只想回到家吃点扑热息痛，吃饭，然后随便做点什么打发掉几小时时光后钻进被窝。

  他在等待烤肉时在手机上查看邮件，惊叹于在经历马拉松式的会议期间有多少邮件堆积在他的邮箱中。

  “你还戴着身份牌，O.Harris。”他身后传来熟悉的声音。

  Q转过身，摸向平时放身份牌的口袋时才想起他在帮一个实习生拿焊机时把它别在了腰带上。他把它塞回了口袋。他们在总部外不应该带着身份牌，而Q尽可能避免让他人知晓自己的名字。

  他冲Bond勉强笑笑，又转回去看手机。

  “O是什么？”Bond的语气明显很愉悦。

  “哦…就叫我Q吧。”他在Bond上前点单时回击。

  “羊肉，谢谢。”Bond说，而后飞快地选好了一些馅料。

  “这是一个月中的第二次了。”Q说，期望能转移话题。“要是你下一次任务时爬不上高楼，我就能知道该怪谁。”

  Bond挑起一抹假笑。“你对我的表现有什么不满吗，O.Harris军需官？”

  Q的脸颊热了起来，即使他知道Bond就指望着他会这样。“让我想想。”他想要用意念压下红晕。“上一个任务你丢掉了枪——”

  “差一点丢掉。”Bond嗤笑。

  “它不是掉进地中海了吗？”

  “技术上来说是。”Bond傲慢地说。“但你表现的好像我是在集市里随手把它放错了地方。我可是在船头和一个持刀的男人搏斗。”

  “而你弄丢了你的枪。”Q说。

  Bond翻了个白眼。“而我的枪掉在了地中海底，如有需要我还可以给你坐标。”

  Q哼了一声。“我记得你还放错了一个微型摄像机。”他用明显嘲讽的语调说。

  “我知道它在哪儿。”Bond说。

  “Q支部没有人想把任务再来一遍，就为了你能把它拿回来。”Q快速的说。“幸好你已经把需要的片段上传了。” 

  Bond咧嘴一笑。“我猜内存里的录像的确值得拯救。”

  就在此刻，Q的取餐号码被叫到了。他上前取走了他的外卖。“一如既往魅力无穷，007。”他说着走向门口。

  “这是说你不打算邀请我去你的公寓一起享用烤肉了？”Bond挑起一边眉问道。

  “我十点有个突袭。”Q下意识地回答，而后怪罪头疼和饥饿出卖了他。

  Bond皱起了眉。“我不知道今晚有任务。”

  Q闭了闭眼。“不，”他叹了口气。“突袭。在我玩的网游里。我的公会是——没什么。”

  “游戏？”Q直了直肩膀。“我玩魔兽世界。网游。在电脑上。和一群大学的朋友一起。”

  Bond微眯起眼，似乎在判断Q是否在说谎。“从没听说过。”

  “对，”Q说，“当然了，你一个月前连Netflix都没听说过，我毫不惊讶。晚安，007。”

  Bond笑着点点头。“晚安，军需官。”

***

  James回家后从个人电脑登录进了MI6数据库，搜索Q的名字。James的级别很高，但明显没有Q高，因此即使他能看见O.Harris在系统里的档案，上有他的职位，部门，和入职日期，其他细节他就看不到了。

  因此他把搜索Q提及的游戏的举动归因于无聊。James从不是喜爱电子游戏的那类人，大部分游戏都让他想起他的真实工作。当一个人以杀人为生时，他一般不会在休闲时间里还寻求这样的刺激，除非这人是个精神病。James认为自己还没疯。

  James的烤肉配菜要的是鹰嘴豆泥，他边看维基百科上Q的游戏的介绍，边扯下一点皮塔饼就着豆泥吃。他好奇Q是否以前在学校被欺负过。James年轻时，学校里有一群孩子玩某种和魔兽世界有点类似的卡牌游戏，而他们总因此被毫不留情地嘲笑。

  即使如此，James读了游戏介绍，了解了两个阵营，角色们的种族和职业，发觉自己被迷住了。

  Q很令人着迷。很少有人让James觉得自己总不能完全占得上风，然而Q显得仿佛永远先他一步。他很聪明，但军需官们都是如此。不仅如此。他反应很快，才思敏捷。他不会被特工们吓到，即使面对双零们也是一样。James察觉到他在涉及性的直白谈论或蜜罐任务的汇报时会有些慌乱，但其他时候他镇定自若。

  James想要研究Q，知道什么激励他，他的弱点是什么。不是说他想要利用它们，但James的世界建立在知道更多，做得更好，做屋子里能看得更广的那个人。他不喜欢处于劣势，而大部分时候，和Q的对话结束后他都觉得自己没占得优势。

  他在他的个人电脑上点下了免费试用版的游戏下载按钮。看看Q在空闲时间除了吃烤肉还干些什么又没什么大不了。当然了，下载简直要耗上一辈子，而James从来不是个有耐心的人。因此他转而去看了一集杀机四伏，在沙发上睡了过去。

**

  但到了第二天早上时，游戏已经完全下好了等待着他。James直到中午和M的会之前都不需要去MI6,因此他花了点时间创建了个角色。他最终成了一个叫Heremod的人类男性战士，身处于一个叫艾尔文森林的地方，感到非常无能为力。他知道这个游戏可以升到等级一百，而他只有一级，但如果这些愚蠢的座狼继续不停杀掉他的话James就要拿真枪打爆他的电脑了。

  他考虑过打给Q，但是决定还是算了。他是JamesBond，MI6的007特工。他是皇家海军的一名指挥官。他单枪匹马干掉犯罪团伙的头目，在楼顶上飙摩托，还不止一次从死神手上逃脱。他当然他妈的可以搞定一个电子游戏。

  手机过了一会儿后响了起来。“Bond。”他咆哮了一声，暂停了他的战士和一个黑石兽人的战斗。

  “你还打算来你和M的会吗？”Moneypenny问。

  James看了看他的表。不知为何已经过去了两小时，而他完全没有注意到。“我来的，”他说，“遇到点阻碍。”

  “我敢说你还在家，007。”她叱责他，声音里带着掩藏不住的愉悦。

  “对。”James把衬衫脱掉好去洗澡。“阻碍就在这儿。我会迟到几分钟。但我在路上了。”

  “我会把你的会议时间后推一刻钟。”她的声音充斥着愉悦。“抓紧。”

  她挂了电话，而James快速的准备好开始一天的行程。

*

  James被送到利比亚，打着武器交易的幌子去调查伊斯兰恐怖组织的资金来源。他的任务从来充斥着危险，有些格外迷人。但有些任务前M会严肃的和他进行谈话，解释道他们不能保证他的安全，若是他被抓到英国政府会拒不承认，而被抓到的可能性完全不容忽视。

  这一次任务中，不仅牵涉到他的真实身份被揭露的可能性，还涉及到局域的动荡，以及若是出了差错不会有救援。目标附近没有足够的警戒部队能提供撤退支援。即使需要，附近城市也不会有足够的特工能帮助掩护他的身份。

  这样的任务只会委派给拥有James这样拥有大量经验的特工。这是工作中需要抉择能力的那部分，除了常年处于紧张状况中得来的经验外无法习得。他被选中，是因为女王的秘密部门中只有他会说流利的阿拉伯语，年龄足够打消人们对于他的卧底身份的怀疑，被信任如果被捉到也能忍受折磨不吐露秘密。

  和M的会议让他有些沉重。它不该是这样，鉴于James已经执行过了大量的这类任务，于他而言这种对于安全危机和可能死亡的警告已经是他的背景音了。

  他没有拒绝——不能拒绝，说真的。但他觉得比以往要感觉更加身负重担些。他两天后离开，那时将前往Q支部领取设备，以及了解他的卧底背景和行动指示，其中充斥着涉及各种新媒体的联络以及其他的一些方式，那些在James最初加入这个行业时完全不存在。

  “这是他们想要的东西。”Q指向一旁陈列着的好几排导弹，旁边还放着MI6通过特工长时间调查以及执行员在暗网上获取的信息，联络上的相关人物们的照片。

  James扮演的身份是最终去完成交易的老板。直到此刻前所有人都以下属的身份出现，而如今事态已经发展到组织的头目想要和军火链更高层的人直接交易的程度了。

  “这些不是利比亚人。”情报部门的一个官员接过话头。“这些武器是为了中东的冲突做准备的。但利比亚太过动荡，选择在此贿赂当地官员并进行大规模交易再合适不过了。这些组织们可以把这地方用作‘中立’据点，走私武器，事后不留任何可追踪的痕迹。”

  “你是去交货的。”Q说着拿出另一个写满信息的平板。“其中五个是真货。剩下的重量一样，但箭杆上有一个小标记。”他放大图案，让他看见那个几乎完全隐蔽的标记。“五个真的是用来向买家们展示用的，展示用剩下的两到三个算是用假武器定位地点的代价，但是他们会要求看多场测试，你必须能够假装随意地在其中选出那特定的五个。”

  James眯着眼试图记住武器中的不同之处。“交接应当能进行，然后呢？”一般来说他的任务内容是破坏交易或在最后一秒阻拦某事发生。

  “对。”M在一言不发地度过了大半会议后终于开口。“让交易成功，而后我们会定位到它们被运往的各处极端组织。这会帮我们定位他们的老巢，而后我们就能让军队直接派遣突击队端掉这些据点。”

  James的任务一般不牵扯到战事。这让人感到很沉重，即使对于一个见过最丑恶，最黑暗的抉择所造成的后果的人也是。

  而后是更多的技术细节。James会有一位年轻的特工同行，以给人以上位者的印象。妄尊自大的人很少独自出行。

  Q给了James几件专门为任务设计的设备。他拿到了标配的个人武器，带有指纹密码，一个不易察觉的录音设备，以及，尽管Q常常鄙夷会爆炸的东西，James拿到了几样看上去无害，但含有爆炸物的东西，上面有应急按钮，算是如果事情搞砸的最后逃脱手段。

  M在看到James记住了武器的细微差别后满意的离开了，留下他和Q以及Q的团队，还有一些为这个任务努力准备的执行员们。他们把所有他必须牢记的信息，卧底身份的细节，以及在可能会搞砸任务的几点全部塞进了他的脑子里。

  有些时候James会觉得自己太老了，不适应这些工作了，而现在正是那些时候。他以前总会对高风险的任务感到精力充沛，对于危险有一种近乎病态的激情，越危险越好。但自从他被从一辆火车上射中掉下来，“死去”，而后又去试图从一个执迷不悟的前特工手上救下前任M后，他发觉自己开始重新检视自己的动力。

  他不再像以前一样能置身事外了。他似乎不能像以往一样仅仅为了女王和国家奋不顾身了。注意，这的确是他做这行的原因。但那不再像以前一样足以平息他的恐惧，或是安抚他的疑虑。它的确解释了为何他愿意冒险赴死，但它不能平息他对于那些事的恐惧。它不能安抚他内心的某处，质疑着为何他会认为这是他的职责，当他太年长体力不足以完成这些时它对于他又有什么意义，当最终只能平静度日时他又会是谁。

  那是最让人害怕的想法，真的。他憎恨无聊，憎恨安定，而他又渴望享受这些东西。他渴望拥有某种能让他在沮丧时欣慰的生活。他到目前为止的人生是各种片段，充斥着嘈杂声响和头晕目眩的激情。它是速度和精力和肾上腺素。它是危机和奖赏，仿佛是对于某种神明的奉献，只因那神明允诺只要做出牺牲就能寻找到其中真意。

  “007。”Q镇定平稳地声音打断了James的沉思。

  “嗯？”James坐直了身体，假装对Q在给他解释的东西很感兴趣。

  “今天就到此为止了。”Q的嘴角浮现出愉悦的笑容。“我们可以明天继续。烤肉？”

  James微笑。“连着两天？我想也是。这次任务会要我徒手爬上高楼吗？”

  “我希望不会。”Q在电脑上做了些复杂的操作，关掉了刚刚在看的保密档案。“如果你需要这么做，那么就说明任务搞砸了。”

  这本该是个笑话，但他们都知道这任务很有可能搞砸。这些日子里这种笑话对于James来说不再像以前那样好笑了。

  “或者其他什么？路边有一家咖喱屋。”

  James考虑着拒绝。他的确是想拒绝的。但他同样不想回到他寂静的公寓里想着他即将前往的这个任务。他点了点头表示同意，等着Q收拾好他的东西。

***

  他们在去平日里Q买晚餐的咖喱屋的路上停了一会儿，买了半打啤酒。店主冲他们点头示意，让他们坐在后面。他们点了咖喱和烤饼，开了两罐啤酒。

  “我下载了你说过的魔兽世界。”Bond说。

  Q正要喝下的一口酒呛在了喉咙里。“噢。”他缓过来之后说道，拿纸巾擦了擦嘴。“呃。好。”

  Bond微笑。“我的角色是人类战士。”

  Q大笑起来。“果然如此。”他说，仍在试图缓过神来。他完全没想到James Bond会说这些。但话又说来，他也从没想到他会在烤肉店里看到JamesBond。

  Bond似乎很高兴让Q惊讶了。“六级，事实上。”

  Q又喝了一口，看着James愈加愉悦的表情。“还是个孩子，真的。”

  Bond翻了个白眼。“你的是什么？”

  “我有一个满级的熊猫人武僧，最近满级的。但我主要玩的是一个满级的暗夜精灵牧师。”他不敢相信他在和James Bond说这个。

  Bond把笑容掩在啤酒罐后。

  “怎么。”

  Bond摇了摇头。

  Q无视了在看到Bond被逗乐的表情后胃里奇怪的翻腾感。“但我几乎每个职业和种族都试过。我在一个PvP服务器上加入了部落，但我的朋友们再一个北美服务器上有一个联盟公会。所以我的主要在那儿玩。”

  Bond点点头。“在出之前那个加州任务时，我发觉有些人沉迷于这个游戏。”他身子后倚，让服务员放下他们的晚餐。“我那时完全不知道他们在说什么。我猜到那是个网游，因为我很确定现实中不存在侏儒和巨怪。但除此之外我只是附和着点点头，希望没人会问我什么。”

  Q大笑起来，再一次想起那个任务的种种搞笑的片段。“我仍然在更新那个推特账号，你知道。”他撕下一点烤饼说道。“Peter有很多重要的想法要分享。”

  Bond翻了个白眼。“也许Peter能让他的战士走出艾尔文森林。”

  Q惊讶地笑出声来。“你要是想快点儿升级，我可以带你走些副本。那样你可以获得很多经验。”

  Bond微微眯起了眼，Q意识到这是他不明白又不想承认时的表情。

  “我可以用我满级的角色和你组队，带你跑掉你的副本，帮你把所有怪杀光，但鉴于我们在同一个队里，你也能得到升级的经验。顺带一提，你可以拿所有掉落的装备，游戏里那样来钱快。”Q拿烤饼蘸了蘸鸡肉咖喱。“你只需要把你的角色转到我的服务器。”

  Bond眨了眨眼。“我——我只下载了简略版。”

  Q翻了个白眼。当然了。“你有带电脑吗？我可以帮你下完整版。我说什么呢，反正你付得起。”

  “它在家里。我用的我的私人电脑。”他意味深长地看了Q一眼。

  Q微笑。“帮你保密。”他比了个给嘴唇拉上拉链的手势。“你可以今晚下载完整版的游戏。”他说。“然后等你从利比亚回来我就带着你做任务，好快点摆脱这些烦人的新手区。”

  Bond安静地吃了几口。“你用过战士吗？”

  Q点点头。“我没有满级的号，但我玩过一会儿。你想要做坦克还是DPS？”

  Bond困惑地看了他一眼。

  Q又笑起来。“坦克是指…你知道副本吗？”

  Bond摇了摇头，因此Q开始解释游戏里的五人副本，五人的组成是一个坦克，或一个前排，尽可能地吸引敌方全部火力，这样三个输出（DPS）就能不掉太多血干掉敌方，还有一个治疗，主要任务是让坦克活着，然后是防止DPS挂掉。

  “DPS对于新手来说最容易。”Q最后说。“坦克挺好玩的，但对于不太了解游戏的人来说玩不好。治疗压力挺大的，陌生人会一直冲你吼。我猜你不会喜欢的。”

  “我不认识五个玩这个游戏的人。”Bond困惑地说。

  “你不需要。”Q忘记了Bond不太了解。他接着解释副本的排队系统，没有认识的人一起玩的玩家们排队等着被匹配到不同的队伍里。

  “听上去很糟糕。”

  Q大笑着回答。“没有那么糟。大部分人挺友善的，特别是在低等级的副本里。如果你玩英雄，他们就会认为你知道你自己在干什么。不然他们会叫你菜鸟。”

  “菜鸟？”Bond用一种嫌恶的语调回答，让Q想要录下来做铃声。这特别美妙，真的。

  Q咧嘴一笑，咽下食物的同时抑制住某种奇怪的喜爱感觉。他后知后觉地意识到要Bond承认自己对某事一无所知实在很不寻常。起码平时如果有这种情况，他会转移话题，避开自己知识的漏洞。不然他就会咆哮或威胁或干点什么，好让他记住调戏他的短处是不该做的事。

  也许是因为这个话题比他即将前往的任务要轻松，又或者是因为他们花了一下午恶补伊斯兰极端组织，看令人发毛的极刑录像。相比起这些，网游要轻松的多了。

  “你现在不用担心陌生人。”Q保证道。“我在带你下第一个副本前会给你科普魔兽词汇。”

  “我都不知道我会不会一直玩下去。”Bond抱怨道。尽管这句是James Bond应当有的回答，不知为何Q知道那不是真的。

  但Q决定让他继续假装下去。“当然了。”他安抚道。“但如果你决定继续，我可以带你玩下去。”

  令人惊讶的，Bond毫无保留地微笑起来，轻轻点了点头。

  这绝对是Q人生中最不真实的几顿饭之一。他最开始都没想到Bond会答应要来。他也没想到会谈论狂战士天赋加点怎么加好，PvP服和普通服有什么区别，怎么升级职业，完成节日任务的好处有哪些。

  从小到大，游戏都是Q人生中的一部分。他对于电脑和科技的爱与对科幻和奇幻小说的兴趣轻易地融合在了一起，而MMORP游戏对于一个内敛的，借助电脑交朋友要更容易的小孩来说是个理想的选择。

  然而他不在MI6提这个。他没有觉得羞耻，真的。但他知道大部分特工是那种大学里会嘲笑宅男在星期六晚上打游戏的人。即使现在他们都是成年人了，不会有嘲讽这种事，而Q和他的同事们是帮助特工们活下来的人，他的活命直觉仍告诉他那些更高大、强壮、自信的男人们不需要知道他的词典里有“狼人”，“侏儒”和“坐骑”这种词。

  Bond和Q吃过了晚餐，互相道别后各自离开。Q给了Bond几个有关魔兽的网址，好让他能补一补一些游戏用语，在任务有问题的时候也可以上去查询。令人惊讶的，Bond十分感激，没有对此评头论足。

  Q看着Bond走向沃克斯霍尔大桥，向他在皮姆利科的公寓的方向离去。他想象那公寓会是奢华而完美的，所有布料都十分高档，垫子都是羽绒填芯，还不用亲自动手组装任何家具。灯光大概会是柔和的，可以用遥控调控，要么就是连在某种智能的控制系统上。

  而Q住的小公寓在沃克斯霍尔的一个偏僻地方，仍是他刚进入MI6时而非升职为军需官后买的那间。他可以搬家。他应该搬家。但他很忙，而看房子实在不是他有限的空闲时间里想做的事。

  于是他回到他的小公寓，简陋粗糙的家具挤在一道，其中有些甚至是大学时购置的。家具上面落满猫毛，因为他永远在和他的两只猫斗智斗勇。有一张桌子他要在桌脚下垫书，不然就要倾倒。

  他有钱买新的。他作为军需官的职位非常重要。他是MI6领导层的一员，因此有很高的工资和很好的津贴。他可以走进John Lewis买一张崭新的沙发和一张舒适的床，铺上精致的床单，还不必担心下个月的温饱。

  他应当搬到河对岸去，找一个好地方。他的母亲会喜欢，就不会每次来拜访都问他停车是否安全。

  但直至现在Q还是挺喜欢他凌乱的小宅子的。变形的沙发和歪曲的桌子和猫毛有一种令人心安的气息。他喜欢自己组装书柜。他不能想象James Bond仔细研读宜家的家具安装手册的样子，他的家具大概都是由手工匠人用坚实的木材制成， 没有只有图片的安装指南，也不会对着不能严丝合缝的材料忙的大汗淋漓。

  他喂过猫后给电脑充上电，在回应公会成员的问候时挥开了想象中Bond做同样的事的画面。

*

  像MI6派给Bond的这类任务极其复杂。它是许多特工和MI6执行员数月来辛勤工作的顶点。Q的团队已经准备了好几周了。负责研究与破解迷宫似的联系网和他们如何上报组织的团队用了好几周来决定卧底的执行员应当对谁下手。他们花好几周，有时是好几个月的时间获取信任，用一些能取信的举动来让他们心理上放下防备。

  这一次的任务就和大部分类似任务一样，需要Bond去完成许多人进行到现在的工作，在密不透风的室内大展拳脚。特工们已经豁出命去赴险如夷，而Bond是组织信任能在紧急关头化险为夷，施展智计与敌人斡旋，拯救成百上千性命的那类精英中的一员。

  Q听到过初级特工们抱怨双零们总是突然介入，获得的赞誉都基于他人的辛勤工作。他明白这感觉对于他们一些人来说是什么样的。但Q不能想象肩负整个任务的命运的感觉，不能想象作为那个成败在此一举的人。

  双零特工赢得他们的位置不只是因为他们能冲锋陷阵或是衣装鲜丽，尽管这些也没错。他们得以站在特工阶层的顶点，是因为他们能在压力下镇定自若，是因为他们机智过人，能快速地思考和变通。

  若是任务能完全按照预估进行Q会很高兴。他为自己能考虑一切可能性而骄傲。但他很早就明白大部分任务会有连他也不能预见的变故。他看过，更多时候是听过，特工们因为不能快速应对而失去生命。

  Bond是最好的那个。他是最有资历的双零特工之一，如果他的传记是真的的话，那么他已经四十四岁了，却仍保养良好且身材完美。年轻特工们总咕哝着他们可以做到007能做到的事，他们应该被提拔到高层，而Bond应该闲置下来。

  Q在几个月前甚至可能是做出如上提议的人中的一员。但自从他被提拔为军需官后他看过Bond在逆境中顽抗，绕开常规思维的束缚。他在做出Q认为会导致死亡的举动后活了下来。他为了女王和国家一次次赴汤蹈火，完成一件件Q无法派他人去完成的复杂任务。

  但那一定很孤独。Q在最开始和Bond共事时没怎么想过这个。比起人类，他看上去更像部机器。他是昂贵的布料和精致的装扮和诙谐的幽默。

  但Q看着Bond从一次次任务中负伤归来，带着伤疤，一瘸一拐，或带着瑟缩的神情，让他知道这些任务在他身上留下了它们的痕迹。

  但Bond不能和任何人谈论这些。Q不知道Bond有没有朋友。他的档案指出他是个孤儿，没有亲属。Bond从没提过有女朋友或是伴侣。他们都知道（而且老拿这个开玩笑）他在出外勤时勾引了多少人，但这更让Q感到他的孤独。那些不是感情关系，其中没有亲密的成分。

  性爱很棒。性不需要一段感情来拥有美好的体验。但如果永远只有性，如果永远只是为了操纵他人而发生的肢体接触，Q猜想他会有些怨恨它。

  这很愚蠢，但Q开始为Bond感到担忧。几周前的晚上在烤肉店看见他事实上安抚了他内心的某种情绪，尽管它更加勾起了他的好奇。

  Bond是人。Bond喜欢油腻的夜宵。

  Bond承认在Q提及后尝试了一下魔兽世界的事更让他确信Bond的空闲时间挺空虚的。成为007不像所有初级特工认为的那样光鲜亮丽。他们估计以为即使在伦敦，他也会穿着燕尾服，挽着佳人，品尝鱼子酱，啜饮香槟。Q怀疑他们根本想不到他吃烤肉，在咖喱屋里喝便宜的啤酒，对网上游戏一探究竟。

  “Q.”Bond的声音从通讯频道传来，打断了Q的思绪。

  “007.”Q的声音比他的内心镇定的多。

  “我到位置了。”Bond低声说。

  Q看向大屏幕，扫了一眼他们安在目标地点的监控镜头传来的画面。“目标来了。”他说，“你的联络人和五个保镖。”

  仅仅去听，除了看着全局的画面什么也不能做的感觉很艰难。Q无论是哪位特工，什么样的任务，都会感到压力。但这一次他格外紧张。

  进行的会议中有几次特别紧张的时刻。Bond差点选了错的演示导弹，后来又因为价钱问题剑拔弩张，但最后，恐怖分子带着武器离开了，Bond拿到了钱。活着。

  六部的每一个人都在Bond和同行特工安全登上撤退的直升机时欢呼庆贺。还会花上几周时间监视武器流动，可能还有后续的行动，但所有人都为度过了第一个大难关长出一口气。

  当所有人都终于离开Q支部，Q的下属们收拾东西准备回家时，Q揉了揉太阳穴，感到欣慰感洗刷全身。任务进行的非常贴近计划，他们又一次成功协助了一位特工，不必听着耳麦里的声音消失，知道又一个男人或女人无法回归英国的土地，为国捐躯，亲朋好友却永远不会知道他们的壮举，不能理解他们所爱的人做出的巨大牺牲。

 

TBC.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你看到这里，请给我一些kudos来营造一种有人欣赏我的劳作的错觉。


End file.
